


Crossed in Darkness

by ThatHalGuy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Arson, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Intentional Misgendering, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Trans Karkat Vantas, Trans Kurloz Makara, Trauma, a bad situation turns out okay-ish, but just in case, it's all pretty vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHalGuy/pseuds/ThatHalGuy
Summary: Kurloz is Grant Makara's only son. Karkat is Kaimon Vantas's only son. Their families have been friends for a while, but this is the first time they have hung out since both Kurloz and Karkat came out as trans, and the only time that all of them have hung out at Grant's house instead of going out and doing something. Kurloz doesn't realize what's changed until it's too late.He just wants to protect Karkat. No matter the cost.
Relationships: Grand Highblood/Karkat Vantas, Kurloz Makara/The Signless | The Sufferer
Kudos: 5





	Crossed in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible Person(tm) is back! This time with a real quick story so it can actually go in the Complete pile for once.
> 
> This started as kind of a writing exercise, just throwing a horrible idea on paper without any intention of posting it, but then it twisted into something actually pretty decent? So here you go, a brief look into just how terrible I am. Again! In bite-sized form! Enjoy!! (Or don't, cause wow, I'm awful to my characters.)

Kurloz didn’t really know why his dad had invited Kaimon and Karkat, but they were here, and the adults were chatting casually while Kurloz sat quietly with his sketchbook beside Karkat, who was focused on his phone. The casual atmosphere continued until it seemed like their fathers had caught up on their lives, at which point Karkat gave a startled yelp as he was suddenly dragged into Kurloz’s dad’s lap, trapped there by his powerful arms. Kurloz had attempted to help, only to be grabbed by the hair and pulled toward Mr. Vantas.

Now he was straddling Mr. Vantas’s lap, both he and Karkat having been stripped bare and unable to escape before they were forced to seat themselves on their fathers’ cocks. Karkat was so small he could barely fit the massive girth, but Kurloz’s father hadn’t let him stop until he had reached Karkat’s limits, the poor kid sobbing in pain. Kurloz had an easier time taking Karkat’s father, but it still stung to be entered without any preparation. Kaimon was gripping his hips, rocking slightly to grind up into Kurloz, making him wince and whimper,

“Goodness… She’s so tight…” Kaimon muttered, getting a deep chuckle from the older Makara,

“Yours has a nice tight cunt, too. I knew I liked her for a reason.” Kurloz wanted to argue that he and Karkat were  _ men _ , that they had clearly stated they were trans, but it was useless. They wouldn’t listen. “Can’t wait to break her in and make her a good little cockwhore.” Karkat sobbed again, trembling helplessly in Grant’s arms.

“An excellent idea, my friend. Though I must say, your restraint is impressive. The way you looked at her when you first met, I thought you’d take her then and there.” Grant chuckled, adjusting his grip slightly and starting to rock his hips, making Karkat cry out in pain, clawing at the couch,

“It certainly was tempting. And don’t think I missed how you looked at my daughter, too. You’ve been wanting that cunt just as bad.” Kurloz gasped and tensed as Kaimon pulled back and began thrusting too, dragging whimpers from Kurloz’s throat,

“God, yes… You have no idea how often I’ve fantasized about her.” The conversation died as Kurloz and Karkat were slowly fucked, filling the room with their noises. At some point the positions shifted and Kurloz found himself on his hands and knees, nearly bumping heads with Karkat. Poor guy didn’t deserve what he was going through.

“Just look at them, Kaimon. Pretty little sluts.” Kaimon hummed in agreement, thrusting harder and making Kurloz gasp. “They should act like it too, don’t you agree?” Kurloz glanced up at his dad, fearing the hungry look in his eyes as he grabbed Karkat’s hair and forced him to lift his head, “Make out with her. Put on a show for your daddies.” Kurloz tried to protest, but Kaimon shoved his hips forward and he had to try not to bash Karkat with his face, pressing their lips together. Karkat whimpered pathetically, but Kurloz tried to keep the kiss soft and soothing, lifting a hand to pet his cheek.

“W-we’ll get through this, Karkat.” He whispered between moans, meeting his watery eyes when they sought reassurance, “I’ve got you.” Karkat nodded slightly, and their lips met again, Kurloz leading them along, slipping his tongue into Karkat’s mouth. He knew their fathers were watching based on the groans above them and the twitch of Kaimon’s cock inside him.

“Yes, that’s it.” Kaimon praised, squeezing Kurloz’s hip and thrusting faster. Kurloz couldn’t help the noises that escaped him, but tried to keep Karkat’s focus on the kiss, on Kurloz’s hand petting his cheek and running through the messy hair. Karkat had to break the kiss to cry out, his body jerking harshly as Grant abruptly kicked up the pace to pound into him,

“Such a good little slut,” Grant groaned, “Yes, squeeze just like that, milk Daddy’s cock so your pussy fills up with cum.” Karkat’s eyes snapped open in panic, frantically trying to pull away, only to be yanked back, 

“N-no!! No, I don’t- I don’t want that!!” Karkat cried out, but Grant just laughed,

“The way you’ve been squeezing my cock? Don’t lie to me. You want Daddy’s cum deep inside your cunt.” Karkat thrashed uselessly, Kurloz trying to help, only to be pulled away, Kaimon shoving him against the back of the couch to fuck him harder,

“Don’t worry, baby, you’ll get your own load of cum too.” Kaimon panted, and now Kurloz was struggling too, his arms getting pinned against his back, “Daddy’s gonna make sure you’re full of cum. Daddy’s gonna make you his cumdumpster and you’re gonna take it all, isn’t that right?” Kurloz tried to protest, but the words wouldn’t come out right, “Yeah, you can’t wait. Daddy’s even got a nice present for you, so you don’t spill any of it.” Kurloz shook his head desperately, Karkat’s broken sobs making his own eyes sting,

“N-no! Please, don’t do this!” Their fathers continued to ignore their protests, Kaimon pressing deep inside Kurloz with a groan, and Kurloz could feel the heat pooling inside him. He let out a small sob, turning his head to check on Karkat, who was openly crying again, still being roughly fucked by Grant. Finally he stilled and Karkat sobbed, burying his face in the couch.

“Mmmm, that’s it, squeeze it all out of Daddy, you don’t want to miss a single drop. What a good little slut.” Grant rumbled, squeezing Karkat’s hips in a bruising grip. Kurloz gasped as Kaimon pulled out, shoving something else inside him,

“There we go, babygirl. Keep all that cum nice and safe inside you.” Kurloz slumped onto the couch, crying quietly with shame. He and Karkat, raped by the other’s father, which they had apparently agreed on at some point, and there was no doubt they would both be pregnant after this. He almost hoped it wouldn’t take, but the way they were talking, this wouldn’t be the only time.

He was right, and he wished he wasn’t. Kaimon had made plans to stay an entire week, which meant he and Karkat were trapped in a house with their fathers, unable to avoid them or escape. Kaimon stayed in Kurloz’s room, pinning him down and fucking him every night before he would settle in to sleep, as well as bending him over whatever furniture was nearby when it struck his fancy to dump another load of cum inside him. Kurloz had tried to remove the plug once, to get the milky fluid out of his body, but Grant caught him and shoved it right back in before dragging him over to Kaimon. That was the roughest Kaimon had ever been, and the bruises lingered defiantly from it.

Karkat had disappeared into Grant’s room, and Kurloz rarely saw him outside it. The screams echoed through the house, and Kurloz wished he could save his friend. When Grant did decide to let Karkat out, he looked worse and worse. Covered in bruises with wrists red from rope burns and a noticeable limp. He also had a plug inside him, Kurloz noticed, and he gave the smaller boy a sympathetic look, hugging him when he got a chance alone with him. Karkat’s eyes were red and puffy whenever Kurloz saw him, clearly having been crying, and Kurloz didn’t blame him. This was a nightmare he wished they could both escape.  Sometimes Grant and Kaimon would fuck them together, urging them to put on a show while their bodies were assaulted again. Kurloz did his best to be gentle with Karkat, giving him soft pets and slow kisses as much as he could before one of the older men demanded they do something specific.

It was the last day before Kaimon was planning to go home with Karkat, promising Grant to inform him as soon as the pregnancy test came back positive, when Kurloz met Karkat’s weary eyes across the table. Karkat looked exhausted, almost completely emotionally shut down, just eating his food mechanically. Kurloz couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t let them be abused like this any longer. Karkat was too out of it to be much help, but Kurloz began to form a plan. He waited patiently until that night, enduring the persistent sex and listening for Kaimon to start snoring. He slipped out of his room, feet padding silently to the kitchen to grab a small paring knife, wickedly sharp and easy to handle. He set his jaw grimly as he returned to Kaimon’s sleeping form, swiftly slicing open the man’s throat and backing away as blood spurt from the new gash, making him choke and thrash. He wiped some stray droplets from his face and made his way to Grant’s room, listening closely. Thankfully his dad snored loudly, so it was easy enough to hear through the door. Kurloz eased it open, creeping inside. Karkat was just a pathetic ball, huddled on the bed beside the large man, and Kurloz knelt down beside him, gently shaking his shoulder. Karkat jerked awake with a gasp and Kurloz pressed a finger to his lips, silently urging him to be quiet.

“Kurloz?” His voice was barely a whisper, fearful of Grant’s wrath before spotting the knife in Kurloz’s hand, the blade clearly stained, “W-what are you-”

“Go to the bathroom and wash up. I’ll be there shortly.” He replied softly, leaning in to press a kiss to Karkat’s head. The smaller boy didn’t argue, just slipped off the bed and out of the room quickly. Kurloz crawled onto the massive bed, narrowing his eyes at Grant’s sleeping form. Even if this was his father, he couldn’t find any regret in his heart. This bastard had abused Karkat. Had let Kaimon abuse him. They were both monsters. With another swift motion, he sliced open Grant’s throat and left him to sputter and die, going to find Karkat just as he turned on the shower, getting it as hot as he could bear. Kurloz took that time to wash his knife and hands, pulling out the wretched plug and dumping it in the trash with the one Karkat had removed. He stepped into the shower behind Karkat, softly petting his back.

“W-what did you do?” Karkat still sounded terrified, glancing up at Kurloz’s icy expression,

“I put up with it too long. I wasn’t going to let them get away with what they’ve done.” He picked up the bottle of soap, poured some onto his hand and began to rub it over Karkat’s skin gently, “They won’t hurt us anymore.”

“B-but they…” Karkat swallowed thickly, “Th-they were our dads…” Kurloz shook his head, intent on scrubbing away any filth the man had left on Karkat,

“They didn’t deserve to be parents.” He insisted, and Karkat fell silent, letting Kurloz wash him. Kurloz kept his hands away from Karkat’s groin, not daring to risk upsetting the boy, and instead focused on the rest of him, letting Karkat clean the more intimate areas himself. By the time Kurloz rinsed him off, Karkat broke, wrapping his arms tight around Kurloz and sobbing openly into his chest. Kurloz held him close, rubbing his back and petting his hair. “I’ve got you, Karkat, I’ve got you. Let it all out, it’s okay. I’ll protect you now. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.” He waited until Karkat had worn himself out, quieting down to sniffles, then moved them under the spray of hot water to soothe him further. Karkat relaxed again, using the water to scrub his face while Kurloz grabbed his shampoo to pass to him. Karkat attempted a weak smile, so Kurloz kissed his forehead and got to work washing his own body. They stayed in the shower even after they were both clean, soaking up the warmth and soothing their aching bodies, Kurloz wrapping his arms around Karkat again.

“...What do we do now?” Karkat asked eventually, and Kurloz considered the options. They couldn’t stay here. Leaving the bodies as they were would no doubt lead to a manhunt for him and Karkat. There was no quick way to dispose of bodies and blood, so… Kurloz grunted quietly as he came to a decision.

“Burn it. We’re far enough away from other people, they won’t report the fire until it’s too late. We pack essentials, set it on fire, and we leave.” Karkat nodded, squeezing Kurloz a little,

“Okay.” Kurloz reached over, turning off the shower and stepping out to grab them towels so they could dry off. Karkat waited in the living room as Kurloz retrieved clothes for both of them, packing a large bag with spare clothes and some basic necessities. He wasn’t sure where to go yet except  _ away _ , but he would figure that out after the present issue was dealt with. A second bag was packed with food and some water bottles once they were both dressed, and then Kurloz went digging through drawers and cupboards, finding an old lighter at last. He made his way to Grant’s room, scowling at the thoroughly bloodstained sheets and knelt to set the lighter under a dry edge, waiting for it to catch and then sitting back to watch it slowly spread. It was a start, but he needed more. He left that burning, heading for the grill in the backyard to retrieve the lighter fluid, which he began spreading through the hallway leading to the bedrooms, and made sure to leave a good puddle of it by Kaimon’s body. He was careful not to spray any directly onto the growing flame on Grant’s bed, but when it did reach the fluid it would spread much faster. Satisfied, he left the can in the hall and headed outside with Karkat, slipping a hand into the smaller one and leading him away from the doomed house. He glanced back once they were down the street, seeing the glow of the flames through the windows and feeling vindicated. The house would burn, and nothing would be left that could point to him and Karkat. They would disappear, and the men inside would be nothing more than a bad memory. He turned forward again and continued walking, squeezing Karkat’s hand.

***Epilogue***

They ended up going to stay with a friend of Karkat’s, someone he trusted. Kanaya had welcomed them readily, and had agreed not to ask questions when she saw the state Karkat was in. She helped them get to a planned parenthood clinic to deal with their unspoken issue, took them shopping for a new wardrobe, and even purchased new binders for them both. Kurloz’s had been starting to wear down from constant use, so it was comforting to feel the new fabric as he put it on. She took good care of them, helping Kurloz to comfort Karkat when he was wracked with nightmares, quietly talking Kurloz down when his own nightmares had him on the brink of attacking. Even if she didn’t know the full story, and had avoided listening to the news report about the fire that consumed the Makara home, she was willing to be a source of comfort and safety to them both. Kurloz appreciated it more than he could express, and being close to Karkat and Kanaya kept him grounded. It was over. Nothing could hurt them anymore.


End file.
